Wherefore Art Thou, Juliet?
by AlbusOak
Summary: A romance budding among Maya Hart and Lucas Friar can take friendships and even more for a wild ride. What will Riley think of them together? Are they a perfect couple? Or will they end up like Romeo and Juliet. I own the plot, that's it.
1. Ordinary, Yet Suprising(Pilot)

Chapter 1- Ordinary, Yet Suprising ((Pilot))

-Lucas' Point of View-

On the same old boring morning routine, I'd get up brush my teeth and get dressed.  
Also eat breakfast then leave for school, but today was different. I looked around the house and couldn't find anyone home. I though they just went to work earlier then normal. I shurgged it off then my phone vibrated telling me I had just recieved a text message. The text message went on to say: To:Lucas From: Maya -Hey cowboy! I told Riley I couldn't pick her up this morning. So, maybe we can meet up so I can tell you something secret.-  
I replied to the message agreeing with the meet up. I packed my things for school and left for the subway to see the beautiful Maya Hart sitting waiting for me.

"Hey." I said approaching her.

"Yo cowboy." she replied in her usual sarcastic tone.  
"What's up?" I said hinting towards the whole secret.

"F-for a bit now.. I-" She said stuttering then stopping from being nervous.

"You what?" I said confused but knew what she was hinting at.

"For a while now I have had you know, a crush on you." she said hiding her deep blush.

Without a doubt of me not thinking anything trough I leaned in and locked lips with her.  
Everything in the kiss was swell till a voice rung out that I sure knew whose it was.

"Maya?! Lucas?! What are-" the voice rung out not finishing the statement before the footsteps of the female voice went running away.


	2. Secrets Out

Chapter 2- Secrets Out

-Maya's POV-

A few days had past since the kiss. Riley hasn't spoke one word to me or even looked at me. For Lucas, he has been flirting more then usual with me. I'm not sure how any of this will play out, but I need to talk to Riley about Lucas and me. I found my self awake with my golden blonde hair in every direction possible. I must have had a good dream and moved around a lot. After I was prepped to head out to Riley's apartment, I went down to the subway and took a train to the apartment. I did the usual routine by buzzing myself in.

"Riley, buzz me up?" I asked nervous of how she was since the kiss.  
"Riley is in her room, but come on up." Topanga's voice called through.

I walked on up not saying a word to anyone and beelined straight to her bedroom. I found Riley laying down on her bed not moving an inch. I slowly sat down next to her on her bed.

"Riles? Are you okay?" I spoke softly to her.  
"W-Why were you k-kissing him?" she spoke almost beloew her breath.  
"I know you like Lucas, it's just that I do also, but he likes me." I said trying to be honest.  
"It's alright, Maya." her reply came to me fast.

After the short conversation, Riley didn't want to talk more then that. I left for Lucas' house a tad later. I knocked on his door and he answered putting his arms around my waist kissing my cheek.

"Hey Beautiful." Lucas said making me blush.  
"Yo Cowboy." I replied back.  
"Come in." he said as I followed him inside up to his room.

For Lucas and I's relationship, it's a very mature for our age. He pinned me onto his bed kissing me from head to toe. All I could do was blush and shiver at his touch. I felt paralyzed. After a few laps up and down he put full passion into a kiss on my smooth lips.  
I had goosebumps all over myself from his hands holding me.

"Cowboy." I said pulling away to breathe.  
"Yes troublemaker?" "I love you." "Love you too."

I blushed a deep scarlet at him. He continued kissing me all over. To be honest I'm his Juliet and he is my Romeo.


	3. Power of Love

Chapter 3- Power of Love

-Maya's POV-

Lucas and I have had quite a mature relationship just not what you're thinking! He has explored me from head to toe, but none of that crap. I can feel a bond between the two of us that I have never felt. Rumors have been floating around about Riley. that her and Farkle have been together. From not speaking for a few weeks now I can't judge those rumors. Riley, if you're still out there come to me please! I took a walk over to Riley's house to check up on her. I got buzzed up by Topanga, who welcomed me in. As I walked into Riley's room she was layed down on her bed again in a ball. She was lightly crying with tears flowing down her face that seemed usual now these days.

"Riley?" I questioned sitting next to her curled up body.  
"Go away!" Riley shouted wanting to be alone.  
"NO, Riley! We have to talk about it."  
"Fine. Why Lucas?"  
"We were both attracted to each other."  
"But you knew I liked him."  
"Riley, he liked me not you."  
After that I went right out of the window and started walking alone on the streets.  
I was walking for about 15 minutes till a dagger was thrown right into a wall in front of me. A note was attached, but no on was around me. I continued to read the note.

\- STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR ELSE. THIS DAGGER COULD JUST BE YOUR END.-

The samll note shocked me. Dagger? I don't want to die. Stay away from Lucas?  
What else could happen?

AN- Hey me readers. This is the first time of many we will speak. I'm holding a small contest. The contest is if you want to have a character created by you show up in this story just do what I say. Just make a review with your favorite things so far in the story, what you want to happen, and a bit about your character. Winner will be announced next chapter. 


	4. Reported

Chapter 4- Reported

-Lucas' POV-

I'll be quite honest, that Maya told me veerything about that dagger incident. It happened and she's gone. That's right. She refused what the note said so they came and took her. I feel so angry on the inside just thinking the hired thugs took my girl. I'll fight to get her who threw the dagger still remains a myestry. The latest rumors flaoting around is that I got Maya pregnant so she ran away. Why would people think that?!  
We're only tweleve, most are crazy. I am happy that sad Riley did finally find love, not with Farkle. Just some random dude that jsut moved here. Sounds a lot like me at first.  
Sorry, if this feels that I'm ranting too much. If those punks lay one finger on her, I will have their heads moutned on my wall, and I'm not kidding either. I now have to get back to the search.

A.N- Sorry for a weird filler chapter. Next chapter will be drama and exciting filled.  
I do apoligize. Just wanted an easy chapter before a milestone. If you can, please start getting your friends or family to read this fanfiction. I could use all the reads and reviews or favorites possible, thanks! 


	5. Truth

Chapter 5- Truth

-Lucas' POV-

I finally came in contact with Maya, she's fine. Before anything happenned she escaped the hired thugs and wanted to meet up with me at the park. I arrive at the park looking for the beautiful blonde haired woman. Instead I find a note from her saying:

HEY COWBOY, I'M FINE. I'M NOW AT RILEY'S HOUSE TALKING TO HER. COME SEE ME. NOW.

It seemed like a well written letter from her. I made ways over to the apartment.  
I went to Riley's room to find Maya stting there in a towel smiling. After that, that's for another story. The whole time no one was home, just me and my trouble maker! Laying next to each other I asked her. "Juliet?" "Yes, my Romeo?" "I hope our love story never ends." "I agree."

After the small silence concluding the small conversation, she got up and went to the bathroom. An hour went by without her coming out. I knocked but barged in and found her...

A.N- Again a small chapter leading to bigger events. I was forced to keep writing this by a advisor named Julia. Thanks... A cliff hanger. Get over it. See ya next chapter! 


	6. Finale

Chapter 6- Finale

Lucas barged in the bathroom to find the beautie laying on the floor gasping for air to have seen something had just cut deep into her throat. "Maya?" Lucas asked, but all Maya could do was gasp for oxygen. Lucas rushed to dial 911. Things escalated fast and dark for Juliet. The love story was true.

At exactly an hour after the incident, Maya Hart was pronounced dead at the local hospital. Only Lucas and the Matthew clan gatherd at the hospital crying into each others arms. Sobbing over a death that would forever change their lives, but one. Lucas had no time left. He rushed into the room with her body being contained. "Maya, we loved each other. Why this? Why death? If you died right now, take me with you!" With that, Lucas pulled out a small vile containing a dark liquid. He opened the vile and slushed it back.  
With an instant he fell back dieing next to the only woman he had ever come to love.

Somehing moved next to him. Maya Hart, sat up like nothing had ever happenned. She looked around and saw Lucas chocking and dying right next to her. "Lucas?!" He didn't reply just to only keep chocking cuffing her face with his hands. The last thing he saw was a man entering the room with a knife with fresh blood on it. He instantly connected the blood to the bathroom incident. Murder, but not quite since Maya survived. His eyes closed to never open again. Maya deeply kissed the now dead Lucas not knowing the man had come into the room. Everything went dark. Red was the only color around.

A.N- Hey people of GMW FANDOM. This was the last chapter. A new sequel to this will appear soon. Few things. 1. A co-op story with me and the author of PDLM will be starting soon. Yay! And 2. This chapter or the finale eneded with a bang. I want to thank all of you readers, Julia, Summer, and anyone else to inspire me to write this. See you soon! 


	7. Note

Hey all who ever have a chance to read this! This is just a update for this account. I will no longer post a gmw fics since I was shunned by my good friends that were not who I thought they were. I will be assisting with a Harry Potter related soon! To anyone who reads this, the GMW fandom on twitter is no longer the same or never will be. I was betrayed by my trusted friends. Well stories soon? 


End file.
